Kurobara Kingdom Hearts
by Nami-chan101
Summary: It follows Kurobara and her, secret, search for her friends while with Sora lookin for his friends
1. Destiny Islands Prologue

It has been 10 years since Aqua left. And 9 since Vanitas left. They left me, all alone, on Destiny Islands. Riku, Sora, and Kairi have forgotten all about me… both literally and ignoring me.

Literally, because the day after Van, Kairi showed up on the Islands. But, ever since then they totally forgot not only me, but Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Van. That broke my heart.

And Ignoring, is now, they are building a raft to go to another world. Personally, I don't think they'll make it. They either need a gummy ship, or, for example a ride like Aqua had. Anyways, back on the subject of ignoring me, they didn't bother to tell me. And whenever I pass them, or they passed me they don't notice that I'm there.

Right now I'm at the shore debating whether I should go, or not to the island. It's a hard decision. Maybe I should go one last time. I've telling myself repeatedly that today will be the last day I go there. But, today I mean it. Even, if I did build that island, I'm never going to there again after this.

I went to untie my boat, when I heard somebody whisper. "She's going to the Islands! OMG! But, Riku, Sora, and Kairi don't want her there." I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. But, I already had my boat untied. So I took off. I tied my boat to the pole and began to walk towards the sand.

It felt very uncomfortable being here. It always used to feel so calm here. But, know all I want is for to be sunset (which was the only reason I came). Luckily, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on the other side of the Island.

I walked to the paopu fruit tree. To get there I had to go through the shack. I didn't like it in there. Occasionally, I would find spiders in there. I have a deathly fear of spiders. I quickly got out of there. And was walking across the board. I was relieved I didn't see a spider there.

I went to sit on the paopu tree. I thought it was a weird looking tree. I went to sit on top of the leaves. I would always sit there. It's the best view (in my opinion) to see the sunset. All I ever do know is sit there and wait all day for the sun to set. It gets boring after awhile. But, I'll live.

If nobody was around I would use magic to summon my sketchbook. If I had forgotten it. I know it goes against Mickey's orders, but I get so bored I can't help it.

Sometimes I would come at night to the Island. Reason, there are heartless lurking around. I just have to finish them off before anybody here see's them. Although, for the last couple of days, whenever I turn around, for some reason I would see Riku. Then, the next minute I wouldn't. It's been kind of creepy.

I sighed. It was getting so boring now. I looked around. I looked to the sides of me and behind me. I saw no one, so I used magic to summon my sketch book.

"WOW! How did u do that Kurobara?" I heard someone call from underneath me. DAMMIT ALL! I forgot to look under me! I looked down to see Kairi staring at me in amazement.

"Did what?" I hoped I didn't sound nervous. "The thing you did with you notebook!" Kairi responded. "What thing?" I asked trying to sound serious and annoyed. "How you made your notebook appear out of nowhere." She said still sounding amazed. They don't know that I draw at all… they think I just go on the day writing. "What are you talking about? It was always next to me", I said trying my best just to sound annoyed. "No it wasn't", Kairi shook her head repeatedly.

I jumped off, leaving my sketchbook on top of the paopu tree. Kairi looked a little surprised. I tried to keep a straight face. I put my head over her forehead. "You feel a little hot, are you ok?" I asked. "Hmmm…." She looked up as if looking at her forehead. "Maybe I was just seeing things, sorry" Kairi apologized. "Don't worry about it" I smiled. I climbed the tree again. "Well, see ya later", Kairi said as she left.

I took out my sketchbook and began to draw. As time went by it was getting close to sunset. And I was almost done with my drawing I had begun when Kairi left.

"Hey", I heard someone say from behind me. It was probably not meant for me, so I ignored it. "KUROBARA!" Someone called from below. I jolted and almost fell off the paopu tree. I was hanging on with one hand, the other was holding onto the sketchbook. I looked to see who it was. Oddly enough, it was Kairi. "Don't scare me like that, geez!" I practically yelled at her laughing. "Sorry, why didn't you hear me say hi the first time?" Kairi asked looking sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't know u meant it towards me" I said as I jumped down.

"It's alright", she smiled. I climbed back on the tree. "Why do you always stay there?" Kairi asked. "Because, I think it's the best view to watch the sunset", I said smiling at the words sunset. "But, why do you stay there all day?" she asked as she sat upon the paopu tree. "I have nothing else to do" I responded.

"Oh…" she said as she stared forward. "KAIRI!" I heard Sora call from behind. The dude was head over heels in love with Kairi. And everyone notices it. Unless, I'm the only one who can.

"You look your having fun, Kairi" Riku stood at his regular spot near the paopu tree. "Yeah!" Sora said as he jumped on the paopu tree. "We are having fun", Kairi grinned. "We?" Riku asked suspiciously. "Yeah me and Kurobara, right Kurobara" she looked up at me. I blushed and looked forward. "Yeah, lots of fun", I responded.

"Oh, hey Kurobara, didn't see you there", Riku said happily yet annoyed. I kind of liked him. Especially, ever since he kissed me when we were kids. But, he doesn't remember. I think he likes Kairi, too. "Hey…", I said shly. "Hey, Kurobara!" Sora said almost yelling happy. "Hi…" I responded.

Soon Kairi, Riku, and Sora started to converse about the raft. As if I weren't there. It hurt to hear this. I wish I could summon my mp3 to listen to music. That way I don't have to hear this.

"Hey, Kurobara…" I heard Riku call me. I looked down. "What?" I tried not to sound hurt. "What did you mean that day, the day we first met, that we forgot you?" Riku asked curious. I hated this question, because I knew I couldn't tell them. Kairi and Sora looked up. "Yeah, what did u mean by that?" Sora asked. I shrugged. "I don't know what you guys are talking about" I responded trying not to sound suspicious. "Can you try to remember, and what did you mean by, how did I get here, to Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked as if she desperately needed the answer. "I told you guys before, I don't know what you guys are talking about" I jumped off the paopu fruit.

"It's getting late I gotta go", I said as I was about to walk off. "Gonna be here tonight?" Riku asked almost sounding evily. I turned around. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked angerly. "I've seen you come out here at night", Riku said with an evil grin. I glared at him. Kairi looked at me suspiciously. "Why would I come here? I have no business here anymore, good-bye" I turned around and left. I quickly untied my boat and left. I looked behind me, and I saw Kairi at the deck. Why does she care about me so much? I asked myself. I hit shore and left for home.

CHAPTER 2


	2. Sorry

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**I didn't really have an idea for the end of the story.**


End file.
